Full of Grace
by DayDreamingMuggle
Summary: Ron must find the strength tocontinue after the loss of someone he loves.


Disclaimer: Don't own it, and all that. A/N: Hey guys, this is a songfic to Sarah McLachlan's Full of Grace. If you've never heard the song, I doubt it will have nearly as much impact, but I hope it still hits you where it hurts. Enjoy, and please review!  
  
"Winter here's cold and bitter. It's chilled us to the bone."  
  
He couldn't think, couldn't feel, he was cold. So cold. He could hardly believe anything that had happened. He told himself it wasn't true, none of it was real, but he was so cold.  
  
"Haven't seen the sun for weeks. Too long too far from home."  
  
He couldn't go home. Home was where all he would get was pity, but no one would understand. It was dark and cold where he was. What was it like where she was?  
  
"Feels just like I'm sinking, and I claw for solid ground. Pulled down by the undertow. Never thought I could feel so low."  
  
Ron Weasley could feel himself sinking lower until he wondered if he could go any lower. He could. Ron knew if someone didn't help him, he would soon be beyond help, but he couldn't go on. She was gone.  
  
"Oh, Darkness, I feel like letting go."  
  
He wanted to let the darkness take him. Just to let go, and go to her. The darkness would lead him to her!  
  
"If all of the strength and all of the courage come and lift me from this place, I know I can love you much better than this. Full of Grace.my love."  
  
Ron saw her face every night in his sleep, but this night she came to him while he lay awake, waiting for the darkness to claim him. He looked up from his position sprawled on the floor, and there she was. Only not. She was dead, but yet here she was standing right in front of his face.  
  
"It's better this way. I say, haven't seen this place before."  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes, Ron, it's me. Kind of."  
  
"Hey, Mione?" Ron sobbed, "I miss you."  
  
Ron thought of everything they used to do together. Until Voldermort took her from him.  
  
"Ron, I miss you too. Very much, but I'm here to tell you.you have to go on without me. This place I'm in, it's fine here, but not for you. Not this early."  
  
"But how can something be right for you and not for me? I."  
  
"Ron, no, please.stay, live.for me, please."  
  
He looked into her eyes, though he knew they weren't real, still they were tantalizing and endearing. He found he could live. It's what Hermione wanted.  
  
"I love you Ron. Please don't give up."  
  
"I love you too, so much."  
  
"Goodbye, Ron, I'll see you again one day."  
  
"OK, Mione, alright. I'll live.for you."  
  
"Everything we say and do, hurts us all the more. It's just that we've stayed Too long in the same old sickly skin."  
  
She disappeared, and Ron continued to sob for his love lost to Voldermort that day. How dare Voldermort attack her! He did it to hurt us! Though Ron knew that wasn't true. Voldermort had attacked her for the simple reason that she was muggle born. Ron remembered his last promise to Hermione: to live. He got up off the floor, and headed towards home. Home where his family was; Harry included. They would defeat Voldermort. For her.  
  
"Pulled down by the undertow. Never thought I could feel so low. Oh, darkness I feel like letting go."  
  
It would be a long time before Ron could let go. He would live for Hermione, like he promised, but he would never be fully happy again. He took the muggle train to the general area of the Burrow. He didn't have the energy to contact his family, and he'd left his wand at the Burrow when he ran out, so he couldn't apparate. He'd get home soon, regardless.  
  
"If all of the strength and all of the courage, come and lift me from this place."  
  
He looked up at the Burrow, and opened the door. As soon as he opened it, Ginny flew at him, clinging fiercely.  
  
"Ron, Harry killed him."  
  
"What, who?"  
  
"Lord Voldermort, right after you ran off. Harry killed him."  
  
A small feeling of triumph rang in Ron's heart, but the sight of Harry's harangued form in the doorway caught his attention. He walked to Harry, and clasped him in a one armed hug.  
  
"Good job, mate."  
  
"No, if I'd done it sooner, Mione would still be here. I know I never loved her the way you did, but she was like my sister. I feel like I've lost my sister."  
  
"I know, I just gave up. Now I realize I have to live for her."  
  
Harry nodded as Mrs. Weasley entered the room, embracing Ron, and crying. Silent tears running down her face. She missed Hermione as well. The whole Weasley family grimly greeted Ron. Life would go on, slowly and sadly, but it would go on nonetheless. Life was full of an amazing grace that was not always recognizable, but it was there whether or not people recognized it. Ron would see his Hermione again one day, this much she had told him, but it wouldn't be anytime soon. He could live with that.  
  
"I know I can love you much better than this. Full of Grace.my love."  
  
FIN~  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it, hoping to get another fic up soon. Please review! Thanks for caring enough to read this! 


End file.
